theocsfandomcom-20200213-history
The OC Quartet
The OC Quartet is the group name of Clanice's OCs.. Eliza Descole ''Eliza Descole ''is an antagonist Professor Layton and the Resistance who became a protagonist in the rest of the 3rd trilogy and became an all-around protagonist in the Descole Saga and the 2D saga. She is the niece of Jean Descole and known as the Descole Prodigy. Note that even if Jean Descole's a nickname, The surname, "Descole" is an alias created by Eliza's family. So her surname still is a mystery..but for now, They use "Descole".In case Eliza's surname is discovered ,she is still addressed as Eliza Descole. Appearance In The Resistance, Eliza has long chestnut hair.Her eyes are not really seen due to the fact that she wears shades most of the time.She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a pocket belt, and black boots.She also wears a black beret. She is also known for being tall for her age. In the Curse of the Past' until the 2D Saga and present', her eyes are revealed to be turquoise, but features like her hair don't change. The only thing that changes is her outfit, she wears a sleeveless black dress with a turquoise jacket. She still wears black boots. During her dinner date with Simon in the Curse of the Past, her hair looses the "pointy-ness". In the First Encounter, '''for her normal attire, she wears a blue long sleeved dress and ribbons in her hairs, with socks and blue shoes. For her fencing attire, she wears a white fencing attire with a gold badge. In the Second Life,' She wears a cardigan and a brown mini-skirt with socks and brown shoes, since she now goes to a school. For her fencing attire, she wears a black fencing attire with 2 badges, one from Lakeshore Moors..and one from her fencing class for being the highest. In the 'Changing Attitude,' She wears a black sleeveless dress and black flats. She wears a beaded necklace from her mother and a blue bracelet from her father. In the future, she wears a black top with blue jeans and purple flats. She wears a gold wedding ring on her right hand, for she is marrie PersonalityEdit Due to the fact that Descole is her uncle, she carries the traits, such as being hard-headed, schemeful, clever and she can get angry oftentimes when her plans fail. Yet she has some compassion towards her parents and to some other people. Early LifeEdit Eliza was born in Lakeshore Moors, on January 25, 1999 to Veronica Kingsley-Descole, a famous businesswoman, and Andrew (Dren) Flynn Descole, a famous businessman. She also had a brother named Jeremy, who died a few years after Eliza was born due to pneumonia.When she was 6, her parents had to go away to a business trip,so they left Eliza in the hands of her uncle, Jean Descole. Soon after moving to London with her uncle she became very close friends with Nina and Marcus, but it wasn't meant to last, at age 8 she suddenly vanished. It is also revealed that she was a famous fencer, at age 8 she won 24 medals. It was also revealed that while her uncle goes away on a trip, Lando Ascad acts as her legal guardian. When she was in Lakeshore Moors, she attended The Lakeshore Fencing Academy, while when she moved to London, she started schooling and attended Gressenheller High, the elementary version of Gressenheller University, and she attended a private Fencing Academy. WeaponsEdit *'Crystal Phone'''- designed by her uncle's "close friends", She can call anyone around the world..and they can't call her back. It was also revealed that it had a special feature..but she didn't want to use it yet.It turned out to be a tazer. In the future, she kept it in her private box so her children could use it in the future. *'Platinum Fencing Sword'- Since she has the gift of fencing,Bostro designed a unique indestructible fencing sword..In disguise it's a fountain pen..but if you press the button below, it turns into a Platinum Fencing sword. In the future, she also kept it in her private box for the same reason. Eliza Descole and the First EncounterEdit In this saga, Eliza is 6 yrs. old back in Lakeshore Moors and normal as ever. She then faces strange things such as the death of her brother Jeremy, and rivalry from her neighborhood. One day while walking home from fencing, she encounters a man all in black and a mask, she used martial arts to defeat him. A few weeks later she encounters the same people again when she was with her friend Dan Schwann. She soon meets Descole and she moves to his mansion to begin training. Eliza Descole and the Second LifeEdit Eliza's (8 years old) all settled in at her new town, making new friends and training. After 2 years of training, Jean Descole assigns her to her first assignment, convincing other leaders to join them in forming an organization.She soon starts her mission to persuade leaders in this saga. And soon she starts to rebel against her uncle, thus her uncle locks her away in a room..isolated forever. Eliza Descole and the Changing AttitudeEdit Eliza, age 10, still refuses to apologize to her uncle about her rebellion two years ago..so she's still locked up. Her attitude soon starts to change and so does her personality and taste. After learning some hardships and betrayals, she soon turns out into a dark person, pushing everyone out of her world. It is also revealed that she meets the ghost of Descole Mansion, Spectra Terranova..they soon become friends and try to face Descole. It is also revealed that she is a magnet to ghosts after meeting Spectra Terranova. Professor Layton and the ResistanceEdit Eliza is first seen on the monitors of the Resistance HQ.She soon plans to kidnap the old clients of the Professor in order to hold them as hostages so that The Professor will follow her orders like getting a few "things" such as the pendant in the Underground lake of Misthallery,etc. Her role in this story is that basically she was an antagonist after the influence of Jean Descole..then she became a protagonist after she figured out who the real enemy was. Professor Layton and the Curse of the PastEdit Eliza joins the Professor, Emmy and Luke as part of the team, after everything got straightened out. She is first seen in the Resistance office in Scotland Yard. She joins Layton and co. heading to a place called Lakeshore Moors, also known as her hometown. Professor Layton and the Mysterious NotebookEdit It is revealed that she was the closest to her aunt, Maria Montemayor. She soon meets her other cousins such as the Ferrel twins, the Yazuki siblings and her Mysterious cousin Jane Descole. She soon competes against her cousins in an adventure for a lost fortune. Eliza Descole and the PentagonEdit Eliza and co. head to Montdol to witness the Festival..unfortunately, she encounters Jennifer Descole, a so-called member of the Pentagon..She invites her to join the organization and refuses. Jennifer breaks her hand and leaves. Soon during the festival, a loud explosion arrives and the so-called "Pentagon" appears out of the shadows..The shocking truth is that, the leader is no other than Jean Descole. It is up to her to stop them. Eliza Descole and the Final BattleEdit Jean Descole challenges Eliza to fight him for an entire week inside Descole Stadium..They start to fight for the title of the Prodigy. Everyone knows that Eliza is the prodigy, but Jean wants to prove them wrong. Soon they fight in Descole Stadium for a title.. To be continued..